


Assorted Yuri!!! On Ice Oneshots

by OtacoxPanda



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Help, M/M, Multi, This is actually from my wattpad, Ugh, im dying, oh jeez these are really bad aren't they, some of them are seriously cringy, this is a lot of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtacoxPanda/pseuds/OtacoxPanda
Summary: This is a transfer of these cringe filled oneshots from my Wattpad account, otacoxpanda. Oh look, it's the same.There are mostly X Readers, even though I HATE them, but eh. Also I will do character x character upon request.Leave requests in the comments below if you want!Thanks for reading!





	1. Viktor Nikiforov - Starry Eyes

Summer time was (Y/N)'s favorite time of year. She loved the warm weather and the late nights out on the town with her friends. But she especially loved the beautiful nights. Sure, every season had a night time, but summer was the best because she could simply go out to the hill behind her house and gaze with no interruptions.

Well, it was that way for twenty seven years. She had grown up in the house and now owned it, still carried on the tradition. She was fully aware that she had neighbors behind her, but never knew that one summer day that the neighbor would appear on the hill. 

"Oh, I wasn't aware someone was here." (Y/N) said shyly, seeing the silver haired man in the grass. He turned around and his blue eyes widened at the sight of another person. (Y/N) slowly approached the man, careful to not seem overbearing. 

The man smiled at her, and gestured for her to sit down next to him, "My name is Viktor Nikiforov," He announced, shaking her hand, "Do you come here often?"

(Y/N) nodded, "Yeah, I come here nearly everyday over the summer. I've been doing it for years." Then, realizing she hadn't introduced herself, she muttered out a quick, "Oh, and I'm (Y/N)"

Viktor nodded and gazed at the sky, "I see why you come here. It's really beautiful."

(Y/N) also looked at the sky and smiled, "Yeah, it really is..." The two lapsed into comfortable silence.  **(A/N: So I'm writing this and all of a sudden, a giant clap of thunder comes out of nowhere and scares  the crap out of me and I jump like two feet in the air. Thanks thunder.)**

"You know, it's kinda nice having someone else out here," (Y/N) says, breaking the silence.

Viktor smiled at her voice, "Want to meet here again tomorrow?" 

"Oh course." She answered and turned away to go back to her house, but she couldn't ignore the flutters in her chest.

-

A day turned into weeks and weeks, and the two always met on the hill, one day even falling asleep in the warm sun-baked grass. The two had woken up and laughed and laughed at their misfortune before going back home for breakfast. Today however, Viktor couldn't stand to wait any longer. He twirled the rose in his hands seriously, so unlike the usual happy face he always wore. He was going to do it, on the last day before (Y/N) would go back to school to be a nurse, he wanted to tell her. He knew it was probably cliche, but he didn't care. Viktor had to tell her, for fear of her slipping out of his hands.

(Y/N) waited atop the hill, scanning the area down below for her silver haired friend. Finally she saw his silhouette climbing up the hill. "Hey Viktor!" She called out, waving.

He waved back, "Hello (Y/N)!" He called back. He finally came into view, and (Y/N) could see the rose in his hands, "(Y/N)...I need to talk to you..." He started, taking a shaky breath, "(Y/N), when we first sat here on the hill, I fell in love with you, and I still am to this day. Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

(Y/N)'s eyes widened and her heart raced. Was she hearing this correctly? Oh well, one way to find out... "Yes!" She cheered jumping into his arms. Viktor wrapped her in a tight embrace, picking her up and spinning her in the air as they both laughed giddily. 

(Y/N) leaned down from where he held her in the air and pecked his lips, "Thank you, Viktor."

"Anything for my starry-eyed princess."


	2. Yuri Plisetsky - Phone

(Y/N) was just one of many in the crowd of people waiting to get into the Grand Prix Finals. Her cousin was in the women's division, so she had come to watch. Now, she was regretting her decision because of the surging crowd that kept pushing and shoving to get in. 

(Y/N) finally rolled her eyes and went to move out of line when she noticed Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Punk, and his coaches entering the arena. However, what she saw was his black and yellow tiger printed phone flop out of his pocket and onto the ground. Yuri had no clue of this, and kept walking.

"Wait!" (Y/N) called after him, but he didn't answer and disappeared into the restricted area. (Y/N) sighed and grabbed his phone, trying to see how she could return it. Sighing, she pocketed it and made a mental note to return it in the arena. 

She hopped back in line for another twenty minutes and finally made it into the packed auditorium. She found where most of the skaters were and rushed over, breaking through the crowds. She finally managed to make it to the blonde boy, who was frantically searching his bag, obviously trying to find his phone. "Ummm...Yuri?" (Y/N) asked, unsure of how to address the boy.

"Who are you?" He spat back.

"I-I found your phone on the ground," (Y/N) answered, pulling his phone from her pocket.

Yuri's eyes lightened and he grabbed the phone like it was a missing baby, "Thank you!" He cheered, caressing the phone case.  **(A/N: What the crap Yuri)** (Y/N) didn't see how Yuri could be the Russian Punk and still be the sweet boy who acted like his phone was a child. "How can I repay you?!" He yelled, causing the girl to jump. 

"I-It's nothing..." (Y/N) answered, rubbing her neck awkwardly, "It's just a phone..."

  
"Join me for lunch." He told her, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

(Y/N) sighed. "Fine. But it's really not necessary."

"Whatever." Yuri tsked, "But t-thank you. For my phone."

Maybe this was the start of a new friendship....

 


	3. Yuuri Katsuki - Fun Sized

Yuuri K. x Short!Reader

**(Y/N)'s POV**

Whoever said being short was a bad thing needs a reality check, because in my opinion, it's the best thing in the world. I'm light, which makes trampolines a blast, I'm cute, and I can fit in small spaces. But...I'm short. Which means I'm a target for being picked on.

In high school, bullying wasn't a big issue, but when I didn't grow after college, then it was. People would laugh at the 24 year old who was 5' 1". After awhile, I became self conscious of my height. Thankfully my co-workers at the Ice Castle didn't touch on the subject.

One day however, while I was cleaning out trash, I noticed a boy with glasses gliding around the ice. I looked at him, then went back to my job. I would like to take this moment to thank whoever got a can on top of the tallest shelf. Even if I jumped, I couldn't reach it. Then, a hand reached up and grabbed it for me, throwing it away. "Thanks..." i muttered, discouraged with my height again. 

"No problem." He answered, "I'm Yuuri," He told me.

"I'm (Y/N)," I told him with a slight hint of sadness, "Shortest person here." I grumbled the end.

Yuuri shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with being short," He told me, "It just means you're fun sized!"

I blushed and smiled, "Fun sized...yeah. Thanks Yuuri, see ya around!"

_Fun Sized sounds better than short._


	4. Phichit Chulanont - OMG NO

"OMG PICHIT!" You screamed jumping into the air, "Help me!" Pichit burst into the room, his hair not fully dry from the shower.

"What?!" He yelled, making sure you were ok. You weren't ok. 

So here's the picture: You standing on top of a chair, Pichit with really wet and messy hair in just some jeans and a giant spider on the ground.

"Pichit! It's gonna kill me!" You screamed, now hopping onto the table, as far away from the demon spawn as you could get. You didn't know what kind of spider that was, but it wasn't normal. You generally didn't have a problem with spiders, but this one was big and fuzzy...and  _crawling towards you._

"What is?!" He ran into the room but stopped when he saw the giant spider. Now there were two people on the table. "OMG KILL IT!"

"I CAN'T!"

"AH HA!" Pichit grabbed his skating bag (with skates inside) and dropped it on the creature. You both stood there, panting and holding each other. 

You tentatively stepped off of the table and grabbed the bag, relived when you saw a dead spider underneath. "It's finally gone..." You sighed, giving Pichit his bag back.

"Awww dang..." Pichit said.

"What is it?"

"I forgot to take a picture!"


	5. Viktor Nikiforov - Stood Up

**Based off a prompt I found**

(Y/N) sat at the restaurant, a feeling of dread washing over her. She had been at the resturant for at least two hours and her boyfriend still hadn't showed up. The waitress kept coming by, asking if she wanted to order, "Just a little bit longer..." (Y/N) muttered, trying not to cry. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at her sympathetically. At first she thought he was just a little late, but two hours was too much. 

(Y/N) had just decided to get up and read when a silver haired male sat down across from her. No, this wasn't her stupid boyfriend, this was some stranger, "Sorry babe, traffic is  _horrible,"_ He told her before adding under his breath, "I'm Viktor just play along."

(Y/N) hesitated, then nodded and raised her hand to call the waitress back over, deciding to go along with it. Hey, he was being nice. "So, how was your day?" You asked, doing your best to sound like a girlfriend. 

"Wonderful, the boss was especially  _nice_." 

(Y/N) and Viktor joked and laughed all night, and (Y/N) would have to admit that she was having more fun with this guy than her actual boyfriend. They finally payed the bill and went outside, holding hands and laughing lightly. (Y.N) turned to Viktor with a small blush and smiled, "Thank  you..."

"Not a problem," Viktor answered, "But hey, if you're ever waiting around again on Saturday... would you care to accompany me again?"

"Of course."


	6. Yuri Plisetsky - Coffee

You stood behind the counter in the coffee shop you worked at, watching as people happily chattered and ate brunch. It was around eleven in the morning when a blonde boy walked in and ordered a strong black coffee. He looked too young to be drinking really strong coffee, so instead you made it medium. He took it to a table and downed it in five minutes. Then he was back at the counter, ordering another. Being an employee, you couldn't say no, so you gave him another.

Within two hours, the boy had downed eight cups of coffee, and was back for another. "Ummm sir, I really don't think that's healthy..."

The boy huffed, "I have late practice tonight, I need caffine," He pointed out.

You smiled, "Then how about getting actual food instead of coffee? Some fruit would help."

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

When your afternoon shift was over, you joined him at his table, "Ok, I'm mildly concerned after you drank eight cups of coffee," You started, "And I'm going to make sure you're ok before I leave."

"It's none of your business," He answered.

"Sure it is, I served you said eight cups. What's your name?"

"Yuri Plisetsky."

"I'm (F/N) (L/N)."

"That's nice, can you leave now?" He asked, eating the last of his lunch.

"Sure, sure," You complied before writing something down on a napkin and walking out, "See ya around!"

_Stay healthy, and if you need help, just call! My phone number is down below!_


	7. Otabek Altin - Secret

Business AU where both you and Otabek work for a large company. Doesn't matter what company, just a company.

Secret Pal. That's why you were called in to have a staff meeting. (Y/N) Sighed and turned her pen around in her fingers, not so sure she liked this idea. She had just joined the company as an employee a week ago and didn't really know everyone that well. Why where they doing this anyway? To grow closer...right. (Y/N) wasn't your normal outgoing person. She wasn't shy or afraid of people, she just preferred to keep to herself and not bother anyone. Now, she was stuck trying to give a gift to Otabek Altin, a really tall and stoic male.

She had never even met the dude, much less knew what he liked, and it would ruin the whole point if she walked up and asked him, so instead she raided her house for gifts. Looking into the movie cabinet, her eyes fell on an unopened collection of Nicolas Cage movies. You never were a Nic Cage fan, so you didn't open them. Did Otabek like Nic? Well, he did now. (Y/N) wrapped up the set and took it into work the next day, placing it on Otabek's desk before heading over to her own. 

She would discretely peek over the top of her cubicle periodically, seeing if he had opened it yet, but much to her dismay, he had only set it aside and was quietly working. Hmf. (Y/N) finally rolled her eyes, accepting the fact that he wasn't gonna open the present, and left for lunch. She returned early, seeing as the line was short at the local cafe, only to find Otabek the only one left in the office. Plus, he opened the gift. He sat at his desk with a small meal, flipping through each disk. (Y/N), despite not really wanting to, figured she should probably get to know her "Pal" better and put down her tray and crossed over. "Hey, I'm (Y/N)..." She started.

"Otabek Altin," He responded, looking up for a split second, "Do you need anything?"

"Ummm..." (Y/N) couldn't speak, "No, I just joined the team a couple weeks ago and...I'm trying to get to know everyone better..." He voice trailed off into a nervous giggle before she sighed, "Sorry, I'm not really good at this whole 'being social thing'," She confessed, frowning and waving her hands, "I'll just get going, sorry to interrupt."

"No, it's fine," Otabek told her, setting aside the movies, "Welcome."

"Thanks..." (Y/N) stammered, she pointed down at the movies, "So, you like Nic Cage?"

Otabek smirked, "I don't know, I've never seen one of his movies. You?"

(Y/N) shook her head, "Nope. Never."

Otabek pulled out his own personal laptop and turned it on, "Lunch doesn't end for another two hours, care to join me?"

(Y/N) smiled, happy to finally make a friend at her new job, "Sure."

-

A week later, and Otabek and (Y/N) considered themselves close friends. (Y/N) also found herself getting very good with gifts. One day she gave him desk organizers and cord holders, another day a snack basket. She was happy to find that he used (or ate) each piece. Another lunch period had come, and she found herself back at his desk, leaning on the top of the cubicle and smiling down, her hair framing her face, "So, watcha doin?" She asked.

He closed a folder, "Extra paperwork. Very entertaining." He muttered. 

(Y/N) giggled, well, I'm going to run and grab some lunch, if you need a break, feel free to join. She told him before grabbing her purse from her desk and walking to the elevator. As she hit the button, she found herself next to the man, who was obviously taller than her, "Where are we headed?" He asked once they stepped in.

"I usually hit the cafe down the street, but we can go where you want to," She responded, "Any preferences?"

Otabek looked at the ceiling, "There's a pizza place."

"On 4th street?" Otabek nodded in return. Oh right, (Y/N) was forgetting that Otabek didn't talk much. "So..." She continued, not wanting to fall into awkward silence, "How's your secret pal doing?"

Otabek shrugged, "Fine. You?" 

(Y/N) thought back to her gifts, new pens, a snack tray, and some books by a famous author, "Yeah, pretty good," She responded. She had already read all of the books and wanted to hit the next bookstore available to get more. "When do we reveal again?"

"Tomorrow."

"Ah."

Lunch came and went, with a happy meal at the pizza joint in which (Y/N) got the person achievement of making Otabek laughed. She got sauce smeared down her face. It ended in a sauce war between the two, Otabek obviously more passive about it. The day went by, leaving the next day a buzz as people talked about their secret pal. You were supposed to give your final gift today and then tell the person who you were. People began to file into the staff room, each one holding a gift. (Y/N) took her place next to Otabek, holding a small box. Inside she had put a nice watch, something she had seen on her way to the book store for her sequels. 

Otabek was holding his gift on the other side of her, and she didn't want to seem nosy, so she didn't peek. However, she did see what looked like flowers. She smirked up at Otabek, "Ooooh, does someone like their secret pal?" She teased.

Otabek blushed, barely there so (Y/N) couldn't see, "Yeah...something like that." (Y/N) felt her heart shatter. She didn't know why but hearing that made everything fell off. She felt sick and wanted to leave. Why? Because (Y/N) had gone and fallen for Otabek Altin. She didn't even realize it. 

"Oh...cool..." She muttered, looking down at her box, "She'll probably like it." Otabek had no reply because the CEO of the company began to speak.

"Ok, we'll just go around, starting with me." He told the group, who responded with 'oks' or nods. The reveal commenced, each gift filled with laughter and smiles. Finally, it reached around to (Y/N), where she flushed and quickly passed the box to Otabek. 

He took it, opened it and smiled, "Thank you, (Y/N)." He told her in his deep voice. Then, he pulled out a bouquet of roses and handed them to her, "(Y/N), I'm not much for this...talking business," He said, earning a laugh, "But I really really like you, and want to know...will you be mine?"

(Y/N) took the roses and stood on her tippy toes to peck his cheek, "Always and forever."

And it all started with Nic Cage movies...


	8. Phichit Chulanont - Meme Lord

It wasn't a surprise that Pichit was addicted to the lovely internet. His constant Instagram posts were proof of that. But, with the internet came the idea of...Memes. Yup, that thats right, the one picture that everyone takes and posts, thinking it looks nice, then ends up with a stupid caption. Pichit was obsessed. In particular he was attracted to the meme of a girl sitting with pigeons with derpy smile; "I'm with my kind."

**(No regrets)**

Pichit was way to obsessed to be true, that's why his friend Yuuri Katsuki decided to treat his best friend to a small vacation.

To meet the Pigeon Girl, as Pichit called her. 

When Pichit received his Christmas gift, he had cheered and run around in circles. Now he was doing the exact same movements in the airport before he left. He ignored the strange looks and instead looked to his phone wallpaper. Just a few more hours and he could be face to face with his idol. Well, idol was a strong word. 

The plane finally landed in (Y/C)  **(Your country)** and he hopped off of the plane excitedly. He couldn't wait to see her. Of course, he had no idea where to find you, but that's what the internet is for...right? He decided first that he should get food and then check into his hotel to sleep off his jet lag.

He found a small cafe with giant letters that he couldn't read, curse you different languages, but saw sandwiches on the menu, so he figured he could eat there. Once he got his food, he looked for a table and spotted one by the window. He placed his stuff down, but got back up when he saw her. Pigeon Girl. She was in this cafe. Pichit, obviously acting before thinking, hurried up and sat across from her. 

"Pigeon Girl,"  **(I'm sorry XD I crack up whenever I write this)** looked up with a start but then calmed down when she saw the young man across from her. She knew him as Pichit Chulanont, the skater from Thailand. "H-Hello," She choked out, still slightly surprised that he was there.

Pichit stuck his hand out, "Hi, my name's Pichit, I'm a  _huge_ fan."

The girl struggled to remember why he could be a fan, then it hit her. That stupid picture her friend had posted of her being basically attacked by pigeons. Of course she looked happy in the picture, but seconds later they began to peck her and she ran screaming from the park, "O-oh..." She muttered, "Thanks...I guess?"

Pichit laughed, "Is it okay if I sit here? I'd like to get to know you better."

The girl smiled, "Sure. By the way, I'm (Y/N)."

"I'm Pichit."

-

A week later, Pichit was due back in Thailand. He stood at the airport, accompanied by his new friend (Y/N). The two had become inseparable since the cafe. Pichit smiled sadly at the girl, "I'll text you as soon as I land. Ok?"

(Y/N) blinked back tears, "Yeah, ok." Then she reached up and gave him a hug, "Don't forget. I'll be waiting."

"Of course not," Pichit smiled before he let go to go to the terminal, "See ya (Y/N)!"

"Bye Pichit!" She called back before pecking quickly on the cheek, "Maybe I'll come visit next!"

Pichit blushed a fiery red, "See ya then!"

"Bye!"


	9. Yuri Plisetsky - Figure Eights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this oneshot, the reader and Yuri are children!

When (Y/N) was little, she thought that going to the skating rink with her friends was the best. Of course, it was only an idea, and she hadn't really done it. She had no friends.

So today her mom drove her over to the skating rink so she could have some fun. She got the rental skates and joyously skipped out to the ice. She looked at everyone in awe. Some were doing big tricks and whatnot, some were struggling, but all in all, it looked amazing. She squealed and stepped onto the ice to fast, and ended up falling straight onto another kid.

The boy was blonde and had a slight bowl cut. He stared up at her before frowning, "Hey! Why did you fall on me?"

(Y/N) scrambled to her feet, "I'm sorry!" She apologized, "I've never skated before!"

The boy huffed before standing up, then he smiled, "I'm going to teach you!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Watch me! First you do a step here..."  
**~**  
_A step here...a slide...then jump. Four rotations._

 _(Y/N) glided on the ice, a smile bright on her face._  
**~**  
"Yuri this is hard..." She whined, looking at the boy, "Do I have to?"

"Yes! You'll be a really pretty skater if you do!"

"But..."

"Just keep trying!" He told her, annoyed at her resistance.

-

_Just keep trying..._

_-_

  
"You can do a triple axel?" She was baffled beyond compare that this little boy could do something so amazing.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "Obviously. Watch." They were older now, (Y/N) was twelve years old watching her thirteen year old angsty friend preform his junior division skate. "You just have to do it. Don't think, then you'll get scared and mess up."

-

_Just do it..._

_(Y/N) twirled in the air, a perfect quadruple salchow in her wake._

_Don't be scared. She caught a glimpse of her boyfriend on the side of the rink._

_Thank you for teaching me...Yuri._


	10. Viktor Nikiforov - Mom!

"Mommy!" (Y/N) looked up from the immense pile of work on her desk, moving her reading glasses to the top of her head tiredly.

"Yes, (C/N)?" **(Child's name)**  (Y/N) responded, rubbing her temples. (Y/N) was a single mother. Her husband killed in the war a year ago. Now she took on the role of the only parent of the house while her son grew up without a father. 

"I wanna go skating!" The young boy cheered, jumping up and down. (C/N) loved skating. He was actually going to need a coach soon at the rate he was progressing so he could compete. (Y/N) had to set that up too. 

(Y/N) gave a long sigh and smiled at her son, "I know, maybe in a bit. Lets say...thirty minutes? Mommy needs to finish something."

The boy cheered and ran to his room to put on his skating clothes. (Y/N) smiled weakly and turned back to her piles of paper. She finished her work, she was an assistant in a big name company, and clicked off her laptop. She then grabbed her sweater and purse and made her way to the door where (C/N) was waiting. He giggled then ran outside to the car.

When the pair finally arrived at the skating rink, (C/N) burst from the car and ran inside, coming face to face with a tall gray haired man. The man smiled down at him, "Well hello there, what's your name?"

"I'm (C/N)!" The boy announced proudly, he then turned around to see his mother running into the building looking more than frazzled, "And this is my mom!"

(Y/N) smiled tiredly again, holding out her hand for the gray haired male to shake, "Hi, I'm (Y/N)"

"Viktor Nikiforov," He responded, shaking her hand then directing his attention back to the small boy, "So, do you like to skate?"

The boy nodded, "And mommy says I'm really good too!"

"Can I see?" Viktor asked, "I coach skaters."

(Y/N) gasped when her soon cheered and ran to get his skates on, "That's really not necessasry, I mean...you don't have to...how much do you need?" She reached for her wallet in a frazzled daze, but Viktor's hand stopped her.

"Calm down. We can discuss fees later on, ok?"

(Y/N) sighed, thankful that she could have a little more time to work out the financial problem that having only one working parent could bring, "Thank you," She moved to sit on the bench.

Viktor joined her there, "So, did you ever skate?"

(Y/N) gave a sad smile, "No, I was convinced I wanted to be a ballerina, then a vet, and I perused it until his father..." She trailed off, the wounds still fresh, "...(C/N) lost his father, my husband, a year ago."

Viktor placed a hand on her knee, "I'm so sorry..."

(Y/N) smiled sadly and sighed, "Thank you. It's just been tough with the two of us, bills to pay, mouths to feed. I haven't been able to find him a coach."

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I mean it. I'll coach (C/N) for you. No fee." Viktor told her firmly, "You need a break yourself, I'll have him practice and you go treat yourself. Ok?"

(Y/N) smiled, a real genuine one, and stood, "Thank you."

-

The classes began to progress and soon (C/N) wanted to compete. His mother couldn't say no, even though the financial situation was becoming tough. She was starting to work harder and was constantly staying up late. He couldn't skate right, not while he could still remember hearing his mother cry the night before, "Is something wrong?" Viktor asked, gliding across the ice after he had flubbed another jump.

(C/N) sighed, "Mommy isn't doing ok. She cried a lot last night," He pouted out. Viktor looked at (Y/N) with a frown. He wasn't going to lie and say he hadn't been developing feelings for the girl, but he held off, seeing as she was in a rough spot. "You should go talk to mommy, she likes it." (C/N) continued.

Viktor nodded and turned to the boy, "You practice your axles, I'll be right back." The man skated over to the side of the rink and looked at the woman. Her hair was frazzled and she looked tired, "Hey." He called out to her.

She looked up with a start, "Hey there yourself," She laughed, "Do you need something?"

Viktor shook his head, "I just wanted to check on you. (C/N) said that you were having a rough time and I want to make sure you're ok.

(Y/N) sighed, "I won't say I'm fine when I'm clearly not, but it isn't bad. I'm just stressed."

"(Y/N) really, if you need anything, let me know. I'm here for you."

That's when (Y/N) broke down. She couldn't take it anymore. He was being so kind, even though she was struggling so much. Viktor's eyes widened and he knelt down next to her, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Hey...It's ok...don't cry..." He soothed, however, it made her cry even harder.

"Thank you...so, so much," She choked out. Viktor smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll always be here for you."

(Y/N) sniffled and wiped her eyes, "Wow, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine!" Viktor cleared, "Don't worry about it."

(Y/N) shook her head, "No, that was too much on my part, can I make it up to you?"

Viktor smiled, "How about accompanying me to dinner Friday night?"

(Y/N) blushed and smiled, "I'd like that."

Little did they know that (C/N) stood behind them, snapping away on his phone and giggling, "I ship it."


End file.
